


Following Advice and Crashing in the Best Way Possible

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Colin follows up on Bart's advice, Damian being difficult, M/M, Sequel, at least according to Colin, insecurity doesn't help, with maturity comes Damian being infuriatingly responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Damian liked Colin, that much was true, but he couldn't understand why Colin had any interest in him to begin with. Especially since Damian thought Colin could do a lot better. Colin disagreed.Sequel toAdvice: Crash And Hope For The Best.





	Following Advice and Crashing in the Best Way Possible

**Author's Note:**

> The 10th of my emergency fics! The request for this one was for DamiColin with Damian being insecure. As a result my mind dragged it into this one being a sequel for **Advice: Crash And Hope For The Best**. I hope you enjoy. n.n

“Why?” It was a simple question asking for what had to be the most complicated answer that Damian had to ever consider giving. He’d been friends with Colin since they were 11, and they’d had five (going on six) long years of friendship that had only led them to becoming so close they were almost inseparable. And yet… and yet…

“You’d be better off with someone else,” Damian grumbled without really looking at Colin.

How could he possibly explain that he couldn’t see why Colin would have any interest in him? It wasn’t that he wasn’t attracted to Colin or that he thought Colin wasn’t attractive (Damian would willingly tear into anyone who said different), it was just that he thought Colin could do far better than him. He was temperamental, infuriatingly quiet, stubborn, uncommunicative, prone to storming off and doing things on his own without forewarning, occasionally _still_ prone to lashing out, and he was all around lousy at discussing his feelings.

 _‘Not unlike my father,’_ he thought wryly.

Colin crossed his arms while giving Damian a dubious look. “Are you serious? I’ve known you this long. What makes you think I’d be ‘better off’ with someone else?”

Damian gave a ragged sigh, frustrated but without any real heat to it. “You deserve someone better. I’m… not.”

“Riiiiight,” Colin drawled before miming dialing a phone and putting his hand to his ear. “Hello, 9-1-1? My emergency is that I’m calling bullshit on my best friend and crush because apparently he thinks he’s garbage.”

Damian scowled. “That’s not funny.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be funny ya dingus,” Colin retorted. “You think you’re not good enough for me and that’s ridiculous. I have been your best friend _for five years_. I doubt anyone else is as qualified to put up with you. So don’t give me that ‘I’m not good enough for you’ BS. I asked you. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t like you or think you were good enough.”

“I’m short-tempered, rude, confrontational-” The irony of the fact that he was rattling off the same complaints his family had about him was not lost on Damian, but in that moment he didn’t really care.

“-And you’re charming, loyal to a fault, attractive, a good person even if you’re one of the sassiest people alive, a complete animal nut, and you make the best damn Middle Eastern food I’ve ever had.”

Damian scoffed. “It’s only one dish, and it’s the _only_ Middle Eastern food you’ve had, so that doesn’t even count.”

“My point is, Damian, that _you are good enough_. I like you. I want to go out with you. And I’d really rather not wait until we’re in our 40s or whatever for you to figure out that you should take a freaking chance to go out with me– because I _know_ you. I know you want to, but your tendency to try to put me up on a pedestal and say that I’m too good for you gets in your way. So stop.”

“But you could easily find someone _better_ for you,” Damian insisted.

“What’d I just say?!” Colin snapped before forcing himself to breathe for a moment or two. “Damian, look: IIIII. liiiiike. yoooouuuu. And no amount of you kicking yourself in the ass is going to change that. Do you see me asking anyone else out? No. You don’t. Because I don’t want them. Do you see me looking at anyone else? No. You don’t. So get it through your thick bat-skull that I like _you_.”

“There’s Jon-” Damian started.

Colin gave an aggravated groan as he raked his hands through his hair. “You are so _fucking stubborn!_ What is it going to take to get through to you that I want _you?!_ Jon doesn’t even enter into the equation! Yeah he’s a hot guy and all, but he’s not my type! _YOU ARE_.”

“But-”

“Damian, I swear to god, if you keep this up I’m just going to kiss you to make you shut up in the hopes that it’ll _finally_ get through to you that you’re the one I want to go out with.”

Damian was quiet for a few moments. Colin had effectively cornered him so that his only options were to either agree to going out with Colin, or bluntly turning him down; but he didn’t want to turn Colin down, even if he still thought Colin could easily have made a better choice in who he wanted to be with.

He finally met Colin’s eyes and grumbled, “I still think you could do better, so I suppose I’m fortunate that you’re willing to put up with me.”

Colin aimed an unenthused look at Damian. “I will fucking sit on you if you keep tearing yourself down. In fact, you know what? Rule 1 of this relationship: no more of this ‘you deserve better than me’ bullshit.”

Despite himself a smirk tugged at Damian’s lips. “And you call me stubborn.”

“Of course I’m stubborn. Anyone who would go out with you would have to be. And _need I remind you_ that I’m the one who _walked_ up to Wayne Manor from the orphanage when we were _thirteen_ just to make sure that your stubborn ass stayed in bed when you were sick?”

Damian’s smirk widened slightly, almost slipping into a smile. “You win this one Wilkes.”

“About damned time,” Colin huffed.


End file.
